


Destinies Edge

by RikkuShinra



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Forgotten Ones, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Missing Persons, Multi, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Denzel and Marlene know nothing but this life in Edge: the Seventh Heaven bar, a booming delivery business. It's a great life one Marlene finds herself please with even if she lacks the only thing, the only person, she wants - Denzel, the boy she has known all her life always so close but just out of reach. Denzel knows, can feel there is more outside of this world and this life that it takes from the happiness he could have. A nagging of forgotten memories. He knows beyond the desolate desert that surrounds Edge and the ruins of Midgar there is more, other worlds waiting to be explored.Rufus Shinra knows this too. Of other worlds and dreams of the mysteries they hold.





	Destinies Edge

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally posted this on FF.net in 2013. I constantly think of this story but haven't done anything at all with it. Like Harbinger this uses minor characters and brings them to the forefront of their own adventure.

Marlene grumbled, scribbling down order after order, brow set in a deep frown, lips pursed together in a thin line as the patron rattled off another order under a black blotch on her pad. “Wait, I think I want something else.” The thin, finely ground line of Marlene’s serenity snapped, and she tossed her note pad on the table, leaning down with a heavy thud. “Look, _honey,”_ the man looked up as Marlene sneered at him the woman crossed from him just as shocked. “Pick something, or I’ll give you the house special." The man shook his head his companion scooting out of the seat her hands grabbing her purse as if it where the only lifeline she had left.

Watching the door swing closed, Marlene felt herself smile and with a bit more pep in her step, she stepped over to the next table clearing the dirty dishes and wiping it down. The rest of Seventh Heaven was quiet, patrons more than absorbed in their meals and drinks, it turned into a perfect Saturday now.

Sliding the plates into the dish water, Marlene heave a sigh allowing her hands to skim the top of the hot water. Saturday was not her favorite day at all and now, with the influx of extra customers she was going to need more help, but Denzel had some place to go all the time, which made for a hard, back breaking 12 hours of work for the young woman. Not to mention she had to be the bouncer, cleaner, cook, it was quickly becoming too much. The jingle of the bell that hung on the door pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned, smiling at the familiar face. The place fell silent, even the sound of silver wear on glass plates ceased as the two Turks walked through headed towards the bar. Even in their dressed down state, jeans of all things with simple t-shirts, people knew they were serious and nothing, even if Shinra was no longer a ruling power, could stop them from doing what they wanted.

"Welcome to Seventh Heaven!" Marlene chirped coming to lean against the bar. She looked the two men over in front of her, wondering what exactly they wanted to come in even on their days off. She knew it was not just a meal. In a way, Marlene a studied their faces, Reno looking at the guy beside him eyeing the man’s club sandwich with a ravenous hunger-for the sandwich or just the fear that look instilled, Marlene was sure it was the latter- she realized with a sense of deep shame that they where her favorite patrons. Neither to hard on the eyes much like their boss.

As Reno returned his gaze to her, the hungry never dissipating, a look he constantly held but that knowledge did not stop the clench of Marlene’s stomach, he smiled bringing a hand to ruffle her hair, "Hey kid. Where's Denzel? He's got something of ours."

Marlene winced even if the Turks where their friends, which really, they were not anyone’s friends, Marlene, and Denzel both knew not to do anything that would anger them. "I'm not sure where he is. He left this morning and didn't tell me." It was the truth and a brief flick of Rude’s eyes cutting down to Reno assured his partner she was not lying.

Reno groaned, slumping slightly, "Just like" Marlene watched the red heads face as it contorted slightly as if he was trying to remember something. "Well, he's being a pain."

Drawing in a sharp breath, Marlene glanced down to her wrist twisting it to get a good look at the watch she wore, "Would you like something to drink?" Reno brightened at this and nodded heading towards the far end of the bar where a few stools sat empty. Marlene smirked and followed, Rude rubbing the side of his face.

"The usual." Reno leaned back, looking out at the large crowd. However, the drink never came, only a slip with three words on it.

PAY. UP. NOW.

Reno blinked and looked at the balance he owned. "Eheh." Looking over at Rude he noticed the bald man had his drink and was smiling slightly. "Wait, you pay?"

"All the time. I don't like leaving a paper trail."

"You can learn for him Reno. Now look, I'll push this all aside if you help me out here." Reno turned around, looking from the bill to Marlene and back down again.

"But…what about my job."

"Oh, I already called Mr. Shinra. He said that it was okay for you to pay off your debt in a more productive manner." Reno growled slightly, Rufus was lucky he was his boss, Marlene was lucky for being a cute girl.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

Marlene smiled, handing the Turks a blue apron, "Put that on and get back here and start cleaning the dishes. You can cook right, Rufus said you could so you’re going to cook." Marlene headed to the back-waving Reno along. Rude positioned himself against the wall, relaxing against the wall behind him chuckling slightly when Reno sent him a pointed look.

"Oh shut up, should be your ass back here to." Rude just hummed and continued to sip away on his drink. Reno sent him one last glare, wincing when Marlene yelled for him and decided it was better in the back working in the kitchen instead of looking at Rude as he sat and drank. All smug and shit, fucking bastard. Rude listened intently to the goings on around him, letting a smile loose as Marlene marched back out looking like she wanted to pummel something.

"My god, how can you work with him." Rude shrugged, sitting his glass down before ordering another shot.

"Same way you handle Denzel." Marlene huffed, turning away from Rude to dry the few glasses that had been waiting nearby. She did not want to converse about him, hear about him or anything. Rude shook his head looking out at the dark cloud covered sky while Marlene took her anger out on the bar with a damp rag.

 

Denzel sighed, dragging the weeds from the flowerbed, tossing them behind his back. He had been coming here, to this ramshackle church for years. It gave him solace and a place away from the bustling city of Edge while providing him with something to do when he was finished delivering packages for the day. He never understood why he did these things tending the garden, something told him it was the right thing to do. That its owner would be glad that the flowers had been cared for. As he worked weeding the garden with each twist and tug, Denzel lost himself to the force that drove him to this place, the same force the let him know of other worlds, lands far from Edge and the ruins of Midgar. Other worlds he dreamed of seeing, experiencing for himself. In the mornings when he would wake up, he remembered nothing of his dreams, just a need to finish his deliveries around the city and tend to these flowers.

Sitting back on his bent legs, Denzel wondered if it could be Marlene? Denzel grunted, pulling on a weed, pulling the parasite and one of the magnificent flowers out with it. He shook his head, No, it was not Marlene. She was home, his steady rock in this uncertain world, he knew as he reflected on it that this need, growing desperation was something deeper.

A loud ringing echoed off the stone walls as Denzel's phone rang from its spot on an all too familiar gold and black motorcycle, a gift but he could not remember how exactly he had gotten it. He just knew to care for it with the same love he gave Marlene. He stood slowly and walked over, dusting his pants off as he made his way over to the bike leaning up against and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Denzel!" Denzel blinked, looking at the phone, it was rare for Marlene to call him. She knew where he went, he always left her a note or a quick text. Something must have happened.

"What's wrong Marlene?" Denzel turned ready to get on the bike. Threw the phone he could hear the loud noises of the bar, one resembled a fight breaking out background shouts and yells. Shit, Denzel growled, she was all alone.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I was wondering, you know. If you were going to come home for dinner. It's almost closing time." Denzel hummed looking heavenward to the oranges, reds and purple painted upon it in some ethereal light that tugged at the young man’s heart reminding him that there were other places. For a moment he forgot Marlene was on the phone till an exasperated ‘well’ filtered through. She sounds so small. Denzel nodded.

"Yea, I'll be home soon."

"That's good, oh and Denzel. The Turks are here, you have something of theirs, and on your way, home could you buy some things for the bar, we're running low on some supplies." Denzel stared at the flowers; she got bossy fast. "And Denzel?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful." The call died as Marlene hung the phone up. Denzel sighed flipping the phone closed stuffing it into his pocket. For a moment Denzel held his PHS, staring down at the flashing screen, Marlene’s name darkening. A calm settled over the church as Denzel stared at the phone with a small pleased smirk, his gloved thumb absently stroking the durable plastic of the phone. Lost in his thoughts again, a place the young man was quickly finding himself, he unsuccessful to notice the flowers behind him swaying or the soft rustling sound they made till it was upon him. Slowly the flowers bent behind him, a small black figure with a bulbous head peeked out from between twin clumps of white lilies. Suddenly, Denzel looked up, turning around his jacket billowing behind him in the breeze he stirred up.

"Who's there?" The plants shifted towards the back of the church, while Denzel reaching over to a black button on the motorcycle console and pushed it. The sides flew open and the rustling stopped. "I said who's there!" The rustling started up again whatever was n the small field shifted towards the pews. Denzel turned, a large blade in hand as he tracked the thing’s movements towards the far-right pews of the church, watching as a black thing rushed past.

"Ugh, what are you!" Pulling another sword from its holder, Denzel raised both into the air a large gust of wind disrupting years of settled dust as the wind rippled outwards towards the pews which sent them into the air then into the walls, splinted and chunks of rotted wood raining down on the church inhabitants. A small squeak was heard near the back by the door.

"Wait stop!" A shrill voice filled the air, pleading even as Denzel growled rushing towards the back, following the retreat of the cloaked figure, sword at the ready. The young warrior slowed to a stop outside of the church looking around. A darkness had filled in the crater, the rubble clears of any persons or the strange black shadows that had begun appearing. Even the wind was absent down this far below the rim.

Jamming one of the swords into pay dirt, Denzel kicked on a rock sending into a slab of cement. "Fuck, I've lost it." He growled, shouldering the other smaller sword. As he examined the area around him, the sky darkened suddenly as the familiar sound of thunder boomed, and Denzel fell to the ground, sword a few feet away from him.

"Thanks" The small figure inched out from behind some rubble, nodding towards another cloaked figure that stood behind a knocked over wall, a staff in its hands.

"Well gwarsh. He's sure a skinny thing." A figure slightly taller than the other two stated, lifting Denzel's arm up and set it back down on the ground gently. "Surprising' he can lift up such a huge sword."

The two figures turned away from their inspection of the sword to look at the downed boy. They stepped away as he groaned and tried to lift himself up only to fail and fall to the ground.

"Marlene" The trio listened silently as Denzel's breathing leveled out a smile tugging at his lips.

 

"Oh! When he gets in here, I'm going to kill him." Reno snorted watching Marlene slam another chair onto a table. The wood creaked underneath as the second chair was hoisted up, flipped and the seat slammed down on the table top. She had called Denzel a little over three hours ago, and he would yet to show up or call and to add insult to injury, Marlene ended up giving the dinner she had made to the two Turks that still haunted the bar long after it was closed.

"Something might have come up." Reno tried to defend the boy; "maybe he has a girlfriend and decided to stay with her."

Rude coughed and moved away from the bar to look out the window. A calm fell over the room as Marlene sat the last chair down a bit to quietly. She slumped down a bit, looking at Reno.

"You're acting like your married. He's a young guy, maybe he has a girlfriend, don't let it get to you." Reno smiled at her, pulling his apron off, and tossing it onto the clean bar. Big mistake. The red head winced as Marlene started walking towards him stopping when the bell on the door rang. Reno exhaled the breath he held, felt his balls drop back into place and thanks to the bell for ringing. Marlene was nice, sweet, and typically calm but Reno had seen her man handle a man twice her size to know the girl could use him to mop her floor.

"Denzel?" The brunette looked up, holding his head as he stepped in, footsteps heavy as if his boots were too heavy to lift. Behind Reno, Rude shifted forward eyes narrowing on the thin lines that ran down one arm and around his dominant hand. A lightning strike.

"Marlene? Why are you up so late? Its past midnight." He looked around, raising an eyebrow at the two Turks. "What do you two want? They didn't hurt you did they Marlene?" The boy marched over the haze that had been wrapped tightly in his mind gone as the need to protect Marlene filled his very being.

With a sigh, the lazy day Reno had was over. Sliding from the bar stool, the Turks returned that hungry glare returning to Reno’s eyes. "We want our package kid." Denzel stared blankly at them, slow to nod when he realized what they were talking about. He patted himself down, shoving his hands in his pockets as he searched his body.

"Huh? I had it on me earlier." Reno groaned, glaring at the teen.

"Look kid, you better have it tomorrow, or else. Come on Rude." Rude cast a wary glance at the two before following Reno out. Marlene locked the door as the two Turks departed down the street. Resting her head against the cool glass of the door, Marlene inhaled sharply, hair falling loose around her face. Denzel reached out, hand ghosting over her shoulder only to withdraw back to his body to fall to his side. Standing in the dim lights of the bar, Denzel shifted watching Marlene’s back. He knew he should apologize, but he had not been planning to get hit with a Bolt spell, nor did he plan to lay outside the church he stayed at more often than his own home. As silent as he could, Denzel turned away not sure how to apologize for his thoughts for his desires. Marlene inhaled, choking back a sob as Denzel’s boots thudded up the stairs towards his room.

"Denzel?" The sound of a door slamming was the only response the girl got which caused her to jump. Silence filled the bar as Marlene slowly closed her bedroom door.

Maybe, just maybe tomorrow will be much better. Marlene nodded as she climbed into her bed, still toweling her damp hair. Satisfied, she pushed down sinking under the thick covers as pulled over her head hoping for a better tomorrow.


End file.
